


Trials of Love

by JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover



Category: Swan Princess (1994)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover/pseuds/JibbsRibbsNCISMotiveLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>too lazy to break up into chapters tonight and it is complete anyway so enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of Love

This story includes our favorite characters and a few new ones including a shocker: Bromely's wife. The story is about how Bromely & Erin's son ends up falling for Odette and Derek's daughter. (It is in Odette's Point Of View) This is my first fan fiction story I have ever written so hope you like it, and please review with anything that could make it better. We begin 6 months before the festival two and a half years after I had been killed, but my wonderful husband had brought me back by destroying the notes to the Forbidden Arts. 

Chapter 1: The Announcements

It was a bright Saturday morning when Derek and I were enjoying a nice, quiet picnic supper by the lake. Suddenly I decided that it had been long enough to have been waiting to ask this question, yet I had no idea how to bring up the topic. I decided that it was now or never so, I went for it. As I cleared my throat and stated, "I have a serious question for you and I want an equally serious answer."   
He replied, "Ok, anything. Is something wrong?" I could tell his breathing was changing from the normal rhythm to a much faster, more worried rhythm.   
After what I am sure felt like an eternity, I answered with "No, nothing is wrong. I was just curious how you felt about finally having children since I'm beginning to think our luck about encountering evil has finally turned. I would have brought this up sooner, after the arts were destroyed, but I wanted to make sure nothing was going to happen that would be cause for concern between then and now."  
He sighed with relief as his heartbeat slowed back down to normal and he thought about what to say next. He finally settled with "Wow, this is not really all that surprising. Especially since I was going to bring that topic up later when we were getting ready for bed to see what you would say. But since you asked first, I will answer with the truth: I'm ready when you are. Together, we will have great kids. I know because I know you." His answer was definitely a surprise to me. However, before I could say anything else, as we were now walking down the path back to the castle, we ran into Derek's best friend Bromely and a woman I had only seen a few times before. They walked towards us, holding hands and giggling. When they finally reached us Bromely told us that they both respectively had to ask us a favor. That favor being if we would be a part of their wedding that will be held in a few weeks, but a special favor was also asked us about when they told Erin's (Bromely's fiancé ) uncle. The asked if Derek and I would go with them when they announced their engagement to Erin's uncle- Derek's counselor, Lord Rogers. We agreed to be there to prevent any incidents between Rogers and Bromely. Little did we know that Derek's mother would also be there with Rogers waiting for us to let us know some news that we were all surprised to hear. They asked excitedly if they could tell the four of us their news first hoping that we would understand what they were about to tell us. Their big announcement was they were getting married.   
Then Erin chimed in, "So are we" she said, pointing at Bromely. However, before I looked to make sure that no fight would occur, I heard the doors at the back of the room slam open and saw Derek run all the way down the hall that lead to our room. I quickly apologized, said my congratulations, and chased after him. When I came to our room, he was out on the balcony, sitting on the ground, head in his hands, actually crying. This was a surprise. I had never seen him cry, other than when he saw me each time I changed back to myself after being a swan to help save the kingdom.   
I asked him why he was crying. He said, "I'm a little confused about everything that is going on right now. How are you able to handle this without breaking down like I am?"   
I replied with, "Well, I have only known these people as family for a few years. Definitely not as well as you do. I'm confused too, I am normally able to see all the signs, even in a secret relationship, but this time I wasn't able to. Maybe starting a family will be too much to handle right now." Before I knew it, when I turned around, the entire group was standing in the doorway asking if Derek was okay. They all had heard that last part of the conversation and had shocked expressions on their faces. Then Derek walked in to finish the conversation we were in the middle of when he had noticed everyone. Then he saw them and asked to be excused running back to the balcony, followed directly by his mother Queen Uberta and I.   
Bromely and Erin left so that the four of us could have a conversation that we all knew would be difficult. All Derek could say at first was, "Why didn't you pull me aside today during our training session to tell me this? Instead you decide to tell me while I was on my way to finish off the perfect night with my wonderful wife."   
Rogers then stated that, "You should have figured out the relationship had started by just looking closely at the way things were happening in the castle."   
He retorted with "Of course we had noticed things were a little bit weird, but whenever I tried to ask you about things I had seen you would always change the subject. Why would you never answer me. Either of you? Yes, I'm super happy that you both found each other a comfort when you lost someone you cared about, but someone should have told me the truth when I had asked you in the beginning. I am just going to take my training off tomorrow to get my mind back in working order. This is all just so confusing, and I just want a day completely alone to spend with Odette."   
"Alright", said Rogers "I will see you in a couple of days then. If you need anything just let us know."   
"Yes Derek, my dear boy, anything at all. Send for me, and I will come running no matter what I am doing," the queen said.   
"We will be fine, but, mother, if you could stay here for a few minutes so we could talk?" I went to change for bed as they went back onto the balcony. They talked about all the times that Rogers had been there for her through the years, especially when she had a hard time letting go of the fact that her only child no longer lived in her kingdom, and she couldn't run in and check that he was okay in the middle of the night like she had during the summers we had all spent together growing up.  
She then pulled me aside and asked me, "Please, try to help him understand nothing between any of us will change due to this marriage. I do hope that when you two do have children, they will be as great as you two were when you were younger, and for your sake, I hope they are only half the handful."   
"No fear! I think he just heard everything and understands. We hope so too. Just know you can come visit us at anytime; just write us a couple of days beforehand. And know that you can also spoil our kids as if it were the only thing you could do." That last sentence, I noticed, had made the seemingly unbreakable queen cry. As I was calling to Derek to come say goodnight to his mother, he had been behind me attempting to scare me, which he succeeded with now and in the past. We all said our good nights and went to bed. However as we were lying down side by side Derek told me that he felt like he was as ready as he would ever be to start a family, considering everything that was going on right now. I convinced him that there was nothing to worry about because by the time anything happened anything he was worried about now would be over with by then.  
His reply "Not everything, we both know someone who has their heart set on destroying our family, like we did to their's. Did that even occur to you?"  
"Yes it did" I replied "However, the only time anyone from that part of my family attacks is when we are fighting, which as of right now, we are not, nor do I think we will be anytime soon." As our conversation ended and our eyes felt heavy and they were almost closed as we kissed goodnight and fell asleep.

Chapter 2: Our Day to Ourselves

The next morning I got up early to shower and have a nice intimate breakfast prepared so that we could start the day together just right. Especially considering the occasion, which makes me wonder if that was why he pulled away from his usual routine so he could have a day to cool off before he had to face Rogers after all that had happened the night before. When I returned to the room, he was still asleep, about to wake up so I hurried over to be there when he woke up and started to worry that I was not there with him. As I settled in he turned over and greeted me with a warm smile and soft "Happy 5th anniversary, my dear princess."   
"Same to you, my wonderful husband. Did I disrupt your sleep with the preparations I began for our day together?"  
"No my dear. I could not even tell you had left until I awoke to the sight of your beauty that can always be noticed, to have been added to, even though I do not believe it possible", he complemented back followed by a soft kiss. I pulled away and told him to get up and get dressed, and come down for breakfast. He quickly did so and we had the perfect start to what I felt would be the perfect day. Then, apparently it was time for my surprise, we grabbed our jackets and headed out. In the past my surprises included: romantic walks around the grounds while talking about nothing yet everything, and recreating some of the stupid things we did as kids only without hurting ourselves like we had back then. Yet he told me that this year's surprise would be different for both of us because our friends Jean-Bob, Puffin, Speed, and Whizzer had helped bring everything together.  
He took me to the west field. That brought back some strange memories from our first anniversary. There we met up with our great friends, and then we were introduced to a new friend, a unicorn named Lawrence. He was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen but it turned out he was my cousin whom was put under a spell by his sister. She did this by using the forbidden arts, a few weeks ago as she had just remembered them. She had learned everything from my uncle Rothbart and aunt Zelda (both of whom had tried to kill me over the last few years) when they were first creating them. However we actually killed them Rothbart, by making him hit the lake and exploding on impact, and Zelda by, Jean-Bob jumped on her and kissed her causing her to spontaneously combust. Apparently, Lawrence and Jessica had gotten into a big fight over whether or not to meet us before they formed an opinion about us. He wanted to she did not. Since he wanted to she said, "Fine go ahead but, before you go", then she turned him into the unicorn he was that day when we meet up with him. Lawrence told us this and asked if we could help change him back since we had done it so many times for me. We said, "We will try but we are not to sure how to do it for a unicorn", and then he remembered that he needed to be in view of the lake by 10:00 or else he would not turn back and by 10:00 am, he would be a unicorn again. However, for his change back to be complete we had to say the enchantment and instead of into a unicorn, we would have to say back to a human.   
Lawrence did say that he would be okay until the next day so that we could finish our best anniversary ever. He then trotted away toward the way Puffin saw him wander in from. He had told us he was going back to get the spell but we told him to just wait but he would not listen so we let him leave since it was only about 3:00pm and it only took an hour to get there then 2 to get the paper we need then another hour to get back. We finished off the day with a nice romantic dinner and then we helped Lawrence transform back and got him a room for the night before he took off for a long journey to the place where his girlfriend Angel lived and they were to be married as well. 

Chapter 3: The Double Wedding/ Illnesses

It was 4 weeks after the big announcements from the happy couples and they decided to pull together a short intimate family double wedding to make it seem less stressful to all parties involved. I however had felt somewhat sick that day so some of the details are somewhat blurry but what had happened next was not. I went to walk out of the church and nearly fell to the ground due to dizziness. Luckily, Derek was right there next to me so that he could catch me if I did actually fall down. I had eaten plenty of food and drank plenty of water since then but I could not figure out why it had happened.   
I had begun to feel ill for days at a time in the few weeks following the weddings. Derek had been told by Bromely that Erin too had been ill off and on since the wedding. I promptly found Erin on the castle grounds (we both were having one of our good days) and asked her, "Do you want to go to the infirmary wing together tomorrow?" considering we both had a suspicion of why we were falling ill. She agreed but only along as I promised her that neither her uncle Rogers nor the queen, Uberta, would not find out about of plans, which, they wouldn't unless our blabbermouth husbands didn't squeal during any of their meetings they had with Rogers. To be safe we made a pact not even to tell them about our real plans and just say we were having a girl's day out.   
The next morning we met out by the stables to have the chat about our game plan for the day, which included at first we would go to have our appointments in the infirmary wing where we told the guys that we were going to help out there for a few hours. Then we would go into the village and be teaching a class to children about music/ art styles. Little did they know our real plan for the morning. A few hours later as we were helping the nurses in the infirmary our results from our tests came back as we had suspected. When our shift there had ended, we went to teach our class in the village. To our surprise, all of the kids were great at the aspects of art both the musical and picture forms. Here we thought we would be teaching a class for beginners, however it ended up being for intermediate levels of understanding. This meant that we could use bigger, more technical terms.   
That night as dinnertime approached we still had to come up with unique was of telling them our news. We began thinking of strange word games we could play to make them guess, we decided to make them work for it because we thought it would be funny watching their confusion as they guessed. It turned out to be a good and entertaining game for us all it only took us 10 words between the 2 guys after we started with only giving them the category of sickness. All of us were surprised at how easily they guessed it. In addition, it was decided to make the major announcements about the babies at the festival to be taking place a few months later and surprise everybody.

Chapter 4: The Festival

The festival was just beginning on a nice crisp February evening which meant that life here in Chamberg- Swan Lake could not possibly get any better than it was in that moment. As usual, we had a great sign-up list for the talent show and numerous sign ups for people to run the obstacle course that each year increases with difficulty. As the festival set up was in commencement, we were setting up the perfect setting for the announcement. We decided to make it during the dinner for those who had helped with anything to do with the setting up while Uberta and Derek made their normal toasts yet at the end he added in the part of our little news even to his mothers' surprise. Erin and Bromely announced their exact same news during Rogers toast the next night.  
As the festivities, continued friends came and joined the party from far and wide. In addition, our turnout for obstacle course race was astronomically larger than normal. The number of participants nearly tripled in size from when we had been interrupted by Zelda 3 years before which made every thing seem better than ever. We had ten exhibition rounds 5 quarterfinal rounds and a final round where we crowned the prince for a day winner Lawrence Lawyerstien. Replacing our previous winner my best green pal ever, Jean-Bob the frog. He had won for the past 2 years (thanks to my help with his training). Now it was time for a new champion, aka, my cousin to be crowned.  
Chapter 5: The Preparations  
With only a few weeks left to prepare for the birth of the four new children to the kingdom (Erin and I were both expecting twins!) the boys were stepping into high gear getting help to paint the nurseries and set them up because they wanted to prove that they could do all the heavy duty work without calling in the servants to help with every little detail. Also, to prove that we always are underestimating their "abilities" to do things correctly that any father-to-be should be capable of doing.   
Erin and I gladly watched the two bumbling idiots try to figure out how to put together a crib or find ways to make sure that the kids could not get into anything when they got older. Finally, they just were fed up with the entire thing and decided to call in Derek's mother to make sure that everything was the way it was supposed to be. As Erin, Uberta, and I started to make out invitations to the christening party to be held a week after the children were born and we were ready for visitors to come greet them into this large, strange world called Earth.  
Our time for picking names was running thin with only 3 weeks until we were supposed to deliver we had almost forgotten to pick out names for our little angels/devils (depending on which parent they take after). Derek and I had finally settled on our son's name of Derek James junior and calling him by DJ, little Derek, or little D. For our daughter we decided to see what our names combined would be and if it sounded pretty that would be her name. After the long thinking process, we came up with Odettereka, but her nickname/ name she would be known as would be simply Ereka. Erin told me that she and Bromely wanted to name her son Erik since it was close to his father's best friends name, I thought it was a wonderful idea and for a girl she was thinking Christina Elizabeth after her mother who had died many years ago when Erin was a little girl in the village. We settled on those names and pictured ourselves holding them in our arms for the first time soon that would soon be a reality.

Chapter 6: The Big Day  
I remember that day better than any other day from that year. One of the reasons being all of the signs of luck in my dreams the night before. Yet the number one reason being that the twins were born on my birthday, which happened to fall on the full moon.  
It was six-thirty a.m. on June 8th and I had just awakened to a pain in my side alerting me that my time for preparation was up. In order to get Derek up and moving I needed only to turn my head and yell, "Get up the time is now." He immediately sprang up out of bed and started running around the room looking for his clothes to change into, while looking the idiot tripped on the chair next to the wall opposite the bed (his clothes were there the entire time) then he had realized the fact his clothes were on the chair the entire time. Quickly he got dressed, picked me up randomly, and started running towards the infirmary, I had told him that I would have been fine just walking, but no he decided to just ignore me.  
When we arrived at the infirmary wing, we asked if Erin had been admitted yet, we had found out she had not. Less than a minute later one of the nurses had called Derek over to tell him something. This had caused me to begin to worry, that is however until I had another sharp pain and I then saw the nurse yelling and chasing him out of the room to make me laugh through the pains.  
About and hour after the little scene I had finally delivered my adorable twins at 9:45 a.m. At that exact same time, Erin joined the "party" and about two hours later she and Bromely had joined our new parents club as their twins were born at 12:05 p.m. At about 12:15 our husbands had brought us some lunch to celebrate our children.  
While we ate our lunches we discussed what the future would hold for (the now eight of) us and it sounded great. As that conversation had been completed Derek had brought up another topic, that topic being that, his mother and Rogers were on their way and would be arriving soon. He had neglected to tell us this little tidbit earlier along with the tidbit that they were going to be staying a while to help us all get settled into our new lives. No sooner had we been released and had left the infirmary did they enter the doors to the castle, so we decided to wait for them to catch up before we could chat on our way back to the nursery.

Chapter 7: The Summers Later

Over the next few years it became evident that DJ looked like Odette with his hair, but Derek's length and style, and eyes yet he had inherited his father's personality and ability to do sports. Also, that Ereka had inherited her dad's hair, but Odette's waves, and eyes but her mother's personality. With Erik, he inherited everything from his father except his intelligence that we had detected at this point in time, and Christina had inherited completely everything from her mother.  
It was only a few years since they had first met. The four best friends ever had decided they would do the same thing their parents did when they were their age. It turns out now that the girls were better with different strategies needed in order to win wars fought with nerf swords, how that happened the boys still could not figure out. However, the boys turned out they gained the "power" to win at cards.  
The boys had decided to play some sporty games to see who was more athletic. It turns out that DJ had won most of the rounds considering Erik's disadvantage of his dad's nervous trembles for anything to do with sports especially anything to do with archery, which they began playing when they were about 12. The girls had began to start playing and socializing with many kids when they went into town with Erin and I when we went to teach our art classes in the village on Wednesday and Thursday afternoons, in the later years around the time they were 12 they started flirting with some of the boys in the classes. Erik had begun to be jealous do to the fact that he had started to develop a little crush on Ereka. DJ however had no feelings other than the one of wanting to attack anyone who hurt his sister or even his best friends' sister whom he felt was like his sister in a strange way. During a game of what would you do if you were in a certain situation right now, Erik had revealed the fact he had a crush on Ereka since they were 10 but didn't know how she felt and did not want to do anything to hurt their friendship which was great now but unsure how it would be if things had ended badly. Ereka decided to tell Christina on their version of the same game. Ereka had been asked, "What would you do if you had to choose between Erik and Brandon to keep flirting with for the next week?" That was a very hard decision but she finally chose to answer with "don't get mad but, I would choose to spend the entire next week flirting with Erik. I wonder what his answer would be if he was asked the same question. We should spy on them and find out what that answer would be between me and Tracy." We quickly made it our personal mission to find out by the time summer ended. Turns out, he felt the same way about the subject. Now all we needed to do was figure out how to get him to admit it to our faces.

Chapter 8: Ereka's Surprise

On the morning of her 17th birthday Ereka woke up to find a note slipped under her door saying "Today is your birthday, I want to help you celebrate in a very special way, you see I've known you since we were small, and I wish I had told you sooner about how I had liked you for the last 5 years all, meet me by the lake for a special treat, hopefully our love will begin when our eyes first meet. Hope to see you at 12. Love, someone you would never guess." She came to Erin and me to see if we knew anything about seeing that note being slid under the door. We gave each other a look trying to see if the other could figure it out. We then told her to dissect the note piece by piece to see who came to mind for all the pieces, if all else failed just see who was by the lake at 12 noon. After dissecting the first section, she came up with two possibilities Brandon or Erik. The second part she had come up with yet again Erik. She concluded that it must be Erik a) because she could not find him anywhere in the castle, and b) all the clues of the poem described things about her, he knew and felt that only he would.   
It was 11:00 and she was getting ready to meet the mystery man she had hoped was Erik for their picnic lunch by the lake. She had decided to wear her blue dress which had sleeves with a point on the end of them (like the kind I have worn for years), because she knew that would be exactly what he would like because he always commented on her beauty when she wore that type of dress. As she came down the hall Derek told me he would have mistaken her for me had she not had gotten his brown hair, as he went to tell her to have a great time he told her the same thing, I then knew this would be one moment I would keep in my heart forever.  
She walked out the door that led directly to the lake and met the eyes of her mystery man, as she had suspected it was Erik. Derek and I watched as she ran into his arms for the first time, as what we both knew would end up as more than best friends. When she came to dinner that night she told us all about everything that had happened and that they had decided to try dating, in our heads Derek and I were thinking our conversation we'd had with Bromely and Erin was coming true right before our eyes. All four of us had thought that given enough time, the two that would end up together would be Erik and Ereka and we were right. They looked great together and for the first time in a long time Ereka had told her brother something other than a secret that only the two of them and Christina and Erik would know. As our birthdays ended, the 5 birthday people said their final happy birthdays and good nights and went to bed. 

Chapter 9: The Note of Betrayal

After a few weeks of the two dating Erik had confided in me that he ran into and old ex-girlfriend Tracy in the village on his way home from school (Ereka was walking with some friends) and that she had admitted to him that she still has feelings for him and was willing to take him back if he and Ereka had ever broken up. He told me that she sounded desperate and as if she wanted to do something to make them brake-up so that she could have him. He was afraid of what she would do, I told him to tell Ereka what had happened and she would understand what was going on because she had been jealous when they had been dating.   
He did take my advice and told her the truth and that made her feel great for a while but then after they said their goodnights after dinner that night she went into her room, finished her homework, and went to bed. However, on his way to talk to her, he tried to guess what Tracy would do but came up with only one thing. He decided against it because there was now way she could possibly write a note breaking up with Ereka, seeing as how she had no way to duplicate his handwriting, or so he thought. Little did he know she slipped the note he wrote to make it clear that he was done into his pile of book, knowing he would not look to see what it said before he slid it under Ereka's door. When she came down for breakfast the next morning she looked as if she had been crying since she woke up.   
It turns out she had been I asked her why and she showed me a note she had found on the floor of her room only millimeters away from the door. It said, "Our time together was really great, but I found another person I'd like to date. We tried it, I'm sorry if this makes you cry. My mom suggested that we should do this now so that it hurts less. If you see me don't talk to me I won't listen to any reasoning you may have. This is just how it has to be. I'm sorry and goodbye. Love, Erik". I could not believe my eyes but there it was in black and white.   
A few minutes later, he went up to her and asked why she was avoiding him and she waved the note in his face and asked if he remembered slipping it under her door in the night. He told her he did not then she whacked him in the face and made sure it hurt. Then she made him read it and he turned pale as a ghost, he knew who had written it, Tracy, she must have somehow switched his not for her to meet him out side for a special surprise he had planned when he was picking up his books during the class they had together. After that, he wished he had checked the note before he slid it under the door.   
It had only been about two weeks after the incident and Ereka was still doing everything in her power to avoid both Erin and Erik since they played a huge part in her major heartbreak and hard times lately. That had been proving hard though because Erin was the director of the schools production of the trials Derek and I went through leading up to our marriage Ereka had been cast as me, meanwhile Erik had been cast as Derek. They both tried to convince her that they had no idea what was going on but that Tracy was behind everything but she did not believe them. She told Erik to either go back to Tracy or prove his love for her by doing something not even she would expect from him to do. He began planning his comeback because he was determined to get her back no matter what. Finally, Ereka was fed up with Tracy and her constant meddling so she confronted Tracy to find out the real reason she hated her. Tracy told her that she hated our whole family because her parents had been killed when the leader of their village ordered them to betroth her to his son Brandon when she was only three years old and they had refused. When she was asked who her family was she revealed them to be Lawrence and Angel Lawyerstien. She had also revealed that she had been living with her aunt Jessica since their death, and that it was Jessica that told her to blame our family for everything which, she had hence her hatred for Ereka. However she never did answer the question of it she had anything to do with the note or not.

Chapter 10: The Proof of His Love

It was 2 weeks after the challenge of needing to prove his love and nothing had happened, or so Ereka thought, little did she know that Erik had been taking lessons from Derek for singing one of his songs that he does to apologize to me. He told us to make sure Ereka was sitting in the dead center of the front row of the schools talent night that Friday and that way he could prove it to the public. We agreed as long as he made sure not to chicken out as he had done in the past. Then he promised he wouldn't said thank you then left to go practice in his room which made us feel better knowing that he was serious. He also talked to Tracy telling her that she had better confess to what she did before his performance on Friday night. She promised that she would in front of DJ who has always been anyone's most reliable source of information.  
It was Friday night 20 minutes before the show was to begin. The entire group was there to support Erik in his efforts to get back the one he cared about the most. The time finally came for the proof of his love. As Erik began to sing "Because I Love Her" but with his own twist. He changed any part that said her he said you/ your. He came down into the audience grabbed Ereka's hand, taking her on stage as he sang the final line as, "And it's all because I love you". He then told everybody that she was his inspiration and had dedicated the performance to her. After all the other people were done the winner was announced, Erik had won. With everything done, he asked Ereka in front of everybody in attendance if she would take him back. To build up suspense she took a minute to reply, she decided to make him guess instead. She then told him, "You are taking too long to guess so, come here so I can tell you my answer", and she then pulled him in and gave him a sweet kiss and said, "Yes, I will be yours hopefully for ever and always."

Epilogue 

Who would have thought that our thought that my beautiful little girl would end up falling for the one she did the way she had. Let me tell you I definitely did not. Over the next few years they fell deeper and deeper in love. Now Ereka and I are beginning to prepare the details for her wedding. It is set to take place next Saturday on the 26th anniversary of mine and Derek's wedding.


End file.
